The Day the Sun Didn't Rise
by incandescent 3 6 0
Summary: Her smile had vanished and along with her came a violent storm. She was no longer the girl that he had fallen in love with. But, why? BLUES. *dedicated to The Slow Walk*


**Title - **The Day the Sun Didn't Rise

**Summary -** Her smile had vanished and along with her came a violent storm. She was no longer the girl that he had fallen in love with. But, why? BLUES. *dedicated to The Slow Walk*

**Pairing(s) -** Blues

**Rating -** T

**Status - **Oneshot; Complete

**Important Notes -** This isn't an AU. I just realized it probably seems that way in the beginning. This is the regular PPG universe, the boys are in high school with the girls, but they've chosen to just avoid each other.

**Disclaimer - **I don't own The Powerpuff Girls.

**XXX**

Normally, she'd skip up to the lunch line. She'd idly chat with the lunchladies before grabbing her tray of salad. She'd skip on right back to her table with her sisters. And then she'd sit down and she'd laugh and talk in that beautifully dulcet voice of hers, cheeks full with chewed lettuce and tomatos. And it was all normal.

I'd just stare, knowing I could never come close to speaking to a girl like her. Never. I'd try and sneak a peek of her whenever I could. Tried to sit next to her in class whenever I could. But the reality weighed down on my chest pretty hard.

She would never love me.

And it was like that for a while.

Autumn was surprisingly sunny and warm. The sunlight shone through the orange and red leaves in bright rays, nearly burning the concrete that it touched. It was like this for a long time. It was nice.

But one day, there was a commotion at school. I hid underneath my hoodie as I watched the people at school chatting noticeably louder and surprised than usual. But I didn't care to listen. There must've been a new rumor spreading around.

The girls didn't show up for a week.

That very first day I didn't see Bubbles munching and crunching on her greens, the sun disappeared from the sky, hidden behind the gray, lifeless clouds. The leaves were less vibrant colors of orange. The air was humid and moist, uncomfortably. There was a dark, heavy feeling in my chest.

When the girls finally arrived, there was something off about them. Blossom still talked to everyone and all, still smiled and laughed as she did, but with a crack in her voice. Her hand didn't shoot into the air to smugly answer the question the teacher had asked. And Buttercup was even nastier than usual. She didn't even cackle at innapropriate things or partake in her famous pranks around school with her friends.

But the most noticeable change was in Bubbles. Her hair had fallen from its regular curls in high pigtails, hanging limply down her back. Her face paled in comparison to week before. Her eyes now seemed a lot less translucent, they didn't shine the way they used to. And her smile.

It was gone.

She didn't even try to fake it. She just didn't smile anymore. She started putting her head down at lunch, poking the tray away from herself. She didn't sit with her sisters anymore. She didn't have the drive to paint in art class anymore. She didn't sit down and make patterns with her chalk in the schoolyard anymore.

Heh. She'd never grown out of that. Drawing with her beloved chalk. Not even entering high school. Her clothes were stained each day because of the dedication she put into making the picture just perfect. But she didn't care. She'd wipe her forehead, unintentionally smudging some of the chalk across her skin, grinning proudly at her work.

She didn't do that anymore. Now she's just...there. She's just there.

...

The rain is coming down hard today. The sky is dark and reary, but it's barely five. These days, I spend my time wandering around the halls of the school. Passing by classrooms. Sitting in the desks. Just relaxing, thinking.

But as I pass one classroom, I hear a chair slide out. My feet halt in their tracks, subconsciously taking slow, quiet steps back to peer through the doorway. Someone, small in height, with a big sweater, is staring out of the window. The hood of the sweater covers their head, but, just slightly, I see a small curl of blonde hair sticking out.

I walk inside the classroom, but they haven't noticed me yet. Not until I accidentally stepped on a crayon, snapping it in half. The person, startled, immediately whips around and pulls the hoodie down. With wide eyes, Bubbles demands shakily, "W-What are you doing here!?"

"I should be asking you the same thing," I say to her.

She shakes her head violently, "I'm here for my own reasons. Leave me alone!"

"I wasn't following you." My voice is still calm, yet confused.

"How could you have not been following me? It's nearly five o' clock! No one stays after school this late!"

"Well, I do," I argue.

Her face twists into a grimace, indistinguishable to the Bubbles that I know. "Whatever it is that you're doing here, can you please leave me be? I don't want to be bothered."

"What happened to you?" I impulsively ask, taking a step forward. She flinches, slightly backing away.

"_Nothing_," she hisses. "It's not like you'd care anyways."

"I never said I cared," I sputtered indignantly, "I'm just curious."

She scowls and pulls the hoodie over her head again, "There's no reason to be. I've got no secrets you'd be interested in."

I keep moving towards her in subtle movements, "I think I _would_ be interested."

"Don't pursue me," she says quietly, frowning sadly. She turns around, staring through the window. The rain is still pounding down, and some lightning crackles and flashes into the dark room. As the raindrops thumped obnoxiously onto the glass, she follows one as it slides down with the tip of her finger, eyes dull and seemingly apathetic.

I don't know what else to say at this point. I don't want to bother her, or push her away, but the look she has in her eyes; it's crying out for help. Even if she makes it seem as though she's tired and uncaring, there's so much emotion running through those normally luminescent eyes of hers.

But I want to know. I want to know what grinded and twisted the girl who always giggled at the little, stupid things and who always had this love of art and nature into this person who isolated themself and who looked solely like they just hated everything. I want to know.

"It..." Her small voice breaks through my thoughts and catches my attention. I raise my eyes up to look at her sorrow reflection in the glass. "It happened so suddenly..." Her lip quivers, but then she bites down on it.

"What...happened?"

"He–" She whips her hand up to mouth to gnaw on her knuckles nervously, eyes watering. I waste no time and make my way over to her, but before I could even reach her she spins around and wraps her arms around me in a desperate embrace. She's sobbing and gasping and crying out, like her eyes told me she was.

The thunder roars loudly outside, lightning flashing through the windows again as the rain is nearly banging at the glass windows so hard I think they might just shatter.

"_Mojo killed him_!"

Lightning splits the sky.

"_He killed my father_!"

The wind is howling with anger, steering the rain in every direction possible.

"He's..."

The wind abruptly stops, silencing the atmosphere.

"...He's _gone_." Her voice cracks, "_Why did this have to happen_?" My shirt is soaked in her tears. She'd just cried her own storm right out on me. But I didn't move, I didn't respond or tell her what she wanted to hear. All she did was cry into my chest. And I didn't plan on letting her go anytime soon.

"The Professor is gone," she rasps.

The rain is still falling. The dark, dreary clouds are still out. But there's no more thunder or lightning to join it.

She's still crying. She's still letting her pain out on me. But there's no more screaming, no more questions that will never be answered.

Just acceptance.

"Thank you," she whispers to me, still snuggled into the fabric of my shirt, "Thank you for putting up with this."

"Who says I didn't want to?" I reply.

I don't hear her sniffling anymore. The rain is no longer falling. The clouds have slowly moved apart, and just a squint of sunshine could be seen struggling to reach out through the small space. But humid air is still present. I know that this isn't the end for her, but just the beginning. Things will get better from here.

And the sun will rise again one day.

**END**


End file.
